The Time Is Come
by Galfridus
Summary: It is nearly two months since the birth of Elizabeth's third child and is now time to resume her duties as queen of Liones with a big celebration to preside over. Nothing could possibly go wrong. Or: never work with animals or children. A gift for woundedowl. Happy Birthday!


A/N: this is a gift for the wonderful, amazing woundedowl - thank you for your friendship, ideas and support. Happy Birthday! Thank you lickitysplit for reading this through.

 **The Time Is Come**

A biting cold ghosts over her arms as she stirs, the peace of slumber falling away as she is roused by the familiar call. He doesn't cry, not really; just a few grunts and gurgles as he wakes, enough to tell her he needs her without jarring her soul. Such a contrast to his brother and sister, she thinks as she reaches into the cot, removing the small, warm bundle from within. Jason settles instantly, nuzzling into her as she cradles him to her chest.

Draping a shawl around her shoulders, Elizabeth settles on the edge of the bed, bringing the infant quickly to her breast as he begins to whine. He latches on quickly and she feels a slight tug as he feeds, her arms moving around him protectively to ward off the cold and, if she is being honest, the upcoming change. This is the last night she will retrieve her own child from his bed, the last night she will hear him wake. Tomorrow, she goes back to work and the machinery of the monarchy will take over. Nannies will care for her son in the night, else she will stand no chance of fulfilling her duties.

"You don't have to go back so soon," Meliodas had said over breakfast, cocking his head to one side as she had made her suggestion the previous day. "Jason's not even two months old yet. It can wait till the new year."

"But I want to." Elizabeth had chuckled as she put down her cutlery with a slight clatter. "I need to spend more time with Tristan, and even Lynette has been hugging my legs lately. The Christmas light ceremony will be a good time for the family.

"It'll be fine," she had declared with a chuckle as she returned the king's quizzical gaze. "We'll switch on the lights, shake a few hands, spend some time with the kids, that's all."

"Well, if you're sure," Meliodas said cheerfully as he set his napkin down on the table. "I'll see you later. Got to meet a delegation from the giant clan," he added before leaving his place, moving round the table to kiss the queen on the lips before heading towards the throne room. Elizabeth had then also risen to look for the master of ceremonies, excited to make the arrangements for unveiling her now complete family. Much as she adored Jason, she did not want another.

It had all seemed so wonderful, planning what the royal family would do, the route they would take and the clothes they would wear. She had chatted excitedly, relishing the opportunity to use her brain and make decisions, even about something so trivial. But now, in the dark of her room, Jason sighing softly against her, she thinks she is far from ready and anxiety clenches her insides like a vice. What if she makes a mistake, or Jason's nappy leaks at a crucial moment, or - worst of all - what if the children misbehave and she cannot control them?

Jason falls away from her, his head relaxing back on her arm. She cannot see his face in the gloam of the room, but she knows his eyes are closed, his chest gently rising and falling in sleep. She suppresses the urge to hold him close to her, to stroke the downy hair and kiss the soft skin of his cheek; if everything is to go smoothly tomorrow she will have to rest. With some reluctance, she returns Jason to his cot, checking the sheet is dry with her hand before carefully laying him down on the thin mattress.

He startles slightly, a small whine echoing through the room before he settles down, his breathing soft and rhythmic as he dreams. With a sigh, she too lies back on the bed but her sleep is broken and troubled, plagued by flashes of anxiety she cannot control. What if it rains, or even snows? What if the lights fail to come on? Worst of all, what if she forgets what to say?

* * *

The following day flashes by in a blur; Elizabeth barely has time to breathe as she is whisked from one appointment to another. A part of her finds the change exciting, a chance to use parts of her brain which have lain dormant for weeks, and to speak to adults about something other than feeding and nappies and how well or otherwise Jason is sleeping. The other part is terrified, missing the warm familiarity of Jason as he lies asleep on her chest or bobs his head back and forth in a demand for food, mouthing at her nose accidently as she kisses his cheek. Her arms feel empty, her mind like cotton wool and more than once she finds herself regretting her rather hasty decision.

"You know, we can still call it off," Meliodas murmurs as he joins her at her side in a rare moment of pause, and she leans into his touch as he slips an arm round her waist. "No one will mind." His hand moves lower as he talks, ghosting over her rear and she smiles inwardly, secretly pleased that the pressures of ruling a kingdom and bringing up three children had brought about no fundamental change to their relationship.

"I can't," she sighs, her eyes drifting out of the castle window towards the hoards of volunteers swarming over the city. As she watches, the young men and women hang up posters, paper snowflakes and cheerful sprigs of holly, the red berries shining in the pale winter light. After sunset, when the land is dark, these same people will be stationed around Liones, ready to light the thousands of lanterns in place around the kingdom to signal the start of the Christmas season. At her insistence, one of the more portly members of the castle kitchen staff is even now preparing to don a white beard, his already large girth padded out with pillows to stretch his red suit to maximum capacity. This year, the festival will be more than just family friendly: it will be a celebration of the kingdom's children and the joy and laughter they bring to the city.

She is proud of the way she has shaped the event and knows from her meetings with the staff earlier that day that the people want to see the king and queen together with their children. "Pleased as punch, they are," one had said, a wide grin puckering the fine skin around his eyes.

"I can't let everyone down," she murmurs softly, "and our kids are looking forward to it too. Even Lancelot is coming this year."

"Just don't overdo it, okay? It's only your first day back." Meliodas kisses her lightly on the lips before bouncing to his next appointment, leaving her alone for the first time in months. Her own advisors will no doubt arrive in mere moments but for that brief time she listens to the ringing silence as it echoes through the room, awed and intimidated in equal measure.

The first hint that something is wrong comes as they prepare to leave the castle gates. Tristan is unusually taciturn, his green eyes moody and cast down to the floor as he drags his feet along the stone. In contrast, his sister skips ahead, her face alight with her smiles and her braid swinging merrily across her back. As expected, she chats away nineteen to the dozen, prattling on about everything from what turns rain into snow to why only some of the fairy clan have wings.

"Lancelot doesn't have wings," she squeaks excitedly, barely pausing for breath as she clutches Elizabeth's hand, enough of a clue that the girl has missed her mother.

"They'll probably grow later, silly," Tristan says sulkily as he squeezes between Lynette and Elizabeth, pushing his sister out of the way in the process.

Full of misgiving, Elizabeth turns to the boy, wanting to give him a hug but hampered by the presence of Jason in her arms. Lynette has run to Meliodas, the pair chattering cheerfully as they make their way into the city, though the king casts an anxious glance over his shoulder. "What's the matter, Tristan?" Elizabeth asks softly.

The boy refuses to speak, his lips clamping together as he stares at the floor and Elizabeth bites her tongue in frustration. "I can't help if you won't tell me what's bothering you," she gently cajoles.

Tristan shuffles his feet, his face flushing slightly. "It's nothing," he mutters as he pointedly avoids her gaze.

"You are clearly upset about something…"

She lets her question hang in the air, Tristan's obvious discomfort growing by the second. Finally, after what feels like many minutes he consents to answer, his lower lip quivering as he responds, "Lynette cheated."

"Cheated at what?" she asks, her eyebrows rising. She sways from side to side as Jason issues a whine, relief flooding through her as he settles back into sleep. "It's unlike your sister to…"

"She beat me at maths!" replies Tristan crossly, his face a picture of righteous indignation and his hands clenched into fists at his sides. "I always do better than her. It's not fair!"

Elizabeth quickly stifles a smile. The tutors have warned her this day will come, that Lynette is catching up with her brother and that Tristan might take it hard, with him so used to being the one out in front. She has not expected it to arrive so soon however; her eldest child has always excelled while Lynette fell slightly behind.

"You can't always expect to be best at everything," Elizabeth says comfortingly, "and I'm sure you'll beat her next time," she adds, reassuring him as best she can. She wants to get take her place for the ceremony before more time passes.

The boy pouts but nods and Elizabeth risks removing one arm from her youngest son so that she can usher Tristan quickly outside. As they exit the castle, Elizabeth feels the bite of the cold on her face, the smell of smoke from the wood fires that dot the city bringing instant comfort. Meliodas and Lynette are already in their places and she hurries to join them, Tristan still dragging his heels a little as they move. There is an audible hush as she reaches the platform from which she will address her subjects, a buzz of excitement echoing around as she holds the baby prince tight to her chest.

And she does it. She makes her way through the pre-prepared speech without so much as a stutter, even managing to ad lib a few sentences. Tristan and Lynette stand quietly at her side, looking sweet and demure, while Jason thankfully stays asleep. They look like the perfect family, and she allows herself a smile as she finishes her pronouncement to rapturous applause. All across the city, volunteers work as one to bring sparks to the lanterns and Liones is suddenly illuminated with an abundance of warm, glowing light.

They make their way around the city, stopping to admire the decorations and sample the wares of the street traders who are selling spiced wine, steaming meat pies and slices of rich fruit cake covered in layers of marzipan. Cinnamon, nutmeg and cloves along with the tang of hops fill the air, making her mouth water as she weaves her way through the crowds, the excited hum of chatter stirring her blood. The citizens greet them cheerfully, and Elizabeth is glad of her decision to make this outing without the protection of the Holy Knights, a show of trust in the people around her.

Even Tristan seems to have forgotten his woes. He shouts as Lancelot runs towards him at full pelt, arms stretching out and small feet clattering on the cobblestones as he too calls out a greeting. Ban and Elaine follow more sedately behind, their eyes betraying their adoration for the boy. As she exchanges greetings and Elaine coos over Jason, the boy's small fingers curling round those of the fairy, she does not notice as the elder children peel away, the sound of their laughter drowned out by joy of the citizens.

How many minutes pass? Perhaps ten, maybe fifteen, before the adults realise that their children are no longer at their side. "S'alright," Meliodas says breezily as his eyes scan the area, "they can't have gone far." Elizabeth feels an odd sort of calm wash over her; there is no need to panic, the kids cannot have left the city and no one would dare to cause them harm. It is a simple matter of locating them.

"It's like looking for a needle in a haystack," Ban groans as small children weave around his tall frame, the toffee apples they are holding coming perilously close to sticking to his trousers. "Why are there so many of them?"

Elizabeth draws a sharp breath. "It's a children's festival," she explains, wincing as she hears the edge to her tone. Try as she might to suppress her concern, a flicker of worry pierces her chest. "Father Christmas is giving out presents by the magical research building…"

"That's where they'll be," Meliodas says bracingly. "Come on!" The pace at which he walks still catches Elizabeth by surprise. He somehow manages to make it look as if he has no cares in the world while still wending his way through the streets with the speed of a deer, dodging the dozens of children running in every direction, bright red toffee apples clutched in their hands.

Elizabeth stumbles slightly as they round the corner, Merlin's monolith of a building rising before her eyes. Outside sits a small shelter constructed of wood, decorated with striped, mint-flavoured candy canes and a dusting of flour sprinkled carefully all around to resemble snow. The cook laughs heartily as children cluster around him, pestering him good-naturedly as he distributes shining toffee apples and Christmas cheer.

As she looks around, Elizabeth catches a flash of silver out of the corner of her eye and turns to see Tristan and Lancelot; the pair have somehow climbed to the top of Father Christmas' shelter and they sit close together, their eyes alight with mischievous smiles.

It happens in slow motion before her. Tristan holding his arm out, angling it over the side of the wooden structure as Lancelot giggles. The plummeting apple, wooden stick pointing towards the sky as the sugared fruit falls. The indignant squeak followed by a furious yell as the missile lands squarely on Lynette's head, its descent sharply halted as it sticks in her blonde hair, pulling the neat braid into a clouded mess.

All at once she is standing before her daughter, restraining her as best she can with one arm, Jason balanced awkwardly on the other. With some difficulty, she works to prevent the girl from scaling the structure and throttling her brother and the fairy prince. The snickering above her abruptly stops and she clenches her teeth in annoyance. Elaine has pulled Lancelot down to the ground and is dragging him away from the melee, while Tristan climbs slowly down, his face the very picture of shame.

"I'll take over here," Meliodas murmurs into her ear as he gently removes the candy from Lynette's hair. Somehow he has found a damp cloth and sets to work as he calms the child, who manages to take several deep breaths and regain control of temper. Without a word, Ban lifts Jason from her arms, leaving Elizabeth free to lead Tristan away. As if reading her mind, the door to the magical research building opens before her, and she thanks Merlin fulsomely in her thoughts as they gain some privacy, the door swinging shut behind them as the wall lantern glows.

She looks at the boy who shuffles his feet, forcing herself to take deep, calming breaths of the slightly damp air. "Why did you do it?" she asks, forcing herself to keep the anger she feels pressing on her stomach out of her tone. Pranks she has come to expect from both children of course - they are so close in age - but not on such an occasion, nor with this edge of malice.

He mutters something Elizabeth cannot hear under his breath. "You are going to have to speak up if you want me to understand," she says firmly, pinning her arms to her side so that she does not fold them across her chest. "I can see you are upset about something - this disgusting behaviour is unlike you…"

"She. Cheated!" Tristan shouts, his voice echoing off the walls. "And _you_ wouldn't believe me. You never listen to me. You're never there! You…" At this he bites his lip, stemming the flow and Elizabeth thinks back over the past few weeks. Tristan standing hopefully before the bed, a sad smile on his face as he looks at the baby lying between him and his mother. Tristan gently stroking Jason's hair as the infant feeds, nodding in understanding when Elizabeth says she cannot help with his studies. In fact, is this now the most time she has spent with him alone since Jason was born? He can, and does, go to his father but Meliodas has always been closer to Lynette while Tristan was hers. Evidently he has taken to the new arrival with more difficulty than appears on the surface.

But nonetheless she cannot let the misbehaviour go. "Your sister is not a cheat," she confirms as she places her hands on Tristan's shoulders. "She is just catching up as she gets older. You cannot expect to be ahead of her in everything all of the time.

"But this is not really about Lynette, it's about Jason," she says carefully as she pulls Tristan towards her. The boy looks up at her, his lip wobbling slightly as his chest rises and falls. "I think maybe you are feeling left out, because we haven't been able to spend as much time together as we did before." She holds her breath, her heart sinking to her shoes as Tristan nods, pity crowding out her anger.

"I need to get better at spending time with you," she says softly as Tristan returns her embrace, flinging his arms around her as she holds him. "It should be easier now I am back at work. I can ask the nannies to take care of Jason.

"But this does not excuse your actions," she says more firmly, pulling back to look into the boy's familiar green eyes. "You will apologise to your sister immediately, and you will accompany me to a meeting with the farmers' union next week.

"No buts!" she adds with finality as Tristan opens his mouth in protest. "You should consider yourself lucky, and if I _ever_ catch you doing something like that again you will be seriously punished. I will not tolerate any disrespect towards either of your siblings. Is that understood?"

Tristan nods gratefully, a whispered "Sorry," leaving his lips and Elizabeth feels herself relax. She even manages a smile as she leads Tristan back out of the magical research building, relieved to see the cheer of the festival has not diminished in their absence. Indeed, several people give her looks of understanding as the boy stutters an apology, which Lynette graciously accepts. Lancelot also reappears, his cheeks flushed red as a furious Elaine stands behind him. It is not long until the three are once more wandering together through the streets, all politeness and smiles under the watchful eye of their parents.

* * *

It is after dusk and all the children are in bed before Elizabeth has chance to review the day. Jason has fed, and been removed to his own room for the first time in his life by the nanny who will see to his needs at night, bringing him to Elizabeth only when he is hungry. She lies back on the pillows, part of her missing the baby she would have cradled to sleep in her arms, but also looking forward to a good night's sleep. Tomorrow she will resume her duties in full, chairing a council meeting in Meliodas's absence; the king is returning to the fairy king's forest with Ban and Elaine on a diplomatic visit so the rule of the kingdom falls to her. And she feels nothing but misgiving at the prospect: how can she possibly lead her subjects when she cannot manage her family?

Moments later, Meliodas appears, padding across the room to slide under the covers and snake his arms around her. "This is nice," he murmurs as he kisses her neck, nuzzling into her hair in a way that is wholly familiar. She tries to respond - how long is it since they have been able to be together in this way? - but freezes, her shoulders tensing under his touch.

"What's wrong?" he enquiries, laughing as he pulls back to look into her eyes. He sits up on his haunches on the bed. "I know I got old but I'm not that gross am I?"

"I…" She breaks off, unable to continue and Meliodas moves closer, cupping her face with his hands and gazing straight into her eyes. His thumbs move in comforting circles over her cheeks and she feels her eyes close, a tear sliding slowly from beneath the lids. "I failed," she just about manages to whisper past the painful sting in her throat.

"Hey, the day was a success, you know. Everyone loved it…"

"I failed Tristan and Lynette." She pulls back, enough to make his hands fall to his sides. "And now Jason too. I wish… I wish I was a better mother."

"Hush," he murmurs as he wraps his arms around her, cradling her head and stroking her hair. "You are the most amazing mother in the world, and they absolutely adore you, all three of them."

Elizabeth protests, "I spend so little time with them. Tristan has to play up to get my attention. What message is that sending him? What…"

"He'll be fine." She looks at him then, his emerald eyes uncommonly serious as his mouth pulls into a reassuring smile. "I know he will be. Because of you.

"Honestly, I don't have the tools for this," he says with a sigh and Elizabeth finds herself back in his arms. "I have no idea what good parenting looks like. I only know because of you and the way you handle the children. Trust me, you're doing a brilliant job."

Elizabeth takes deep breaths, inhaling the familiar scent as his hands trace over her back. "How could I not have realised he was hurting?" she laments. "I should have known. But he's been so good with Jason!"

"Yes. He's a good kid, because of you." Meliodas presses her back gently as he lies beside her, guiding her head to rest on his shoulder. "And it's my fault, not yours. I should have made sure I spent more time with him.

"But the important thing is we will do from now on. We can make mistakes, right? As long as we learn." His hand travels over her arm, his fingers gently caressing the skin and she allows herself to relax.

"Tomorrow is another day," he says gently, and her heart rate slows, the anxiety melting as he holds her close until she drifts into sleep.


End file.
